the new kid at kingdome hearts high
by jtnekolover
Summary: ryuu is a kid with a big secret and he only tells his close friends...will someone find out?...


_**I do not own kingdom hearts or fruit basket but I do own Ryuu…uhh I also don't own Axsiel DarkAkatsukeNeko owns her so ya if u go and read her kingdom hearts story you get a cookie :3 just to let you know as a warning there is a lot of the word and so plz don't troll about it**_

I walked through the door to my new school and knew to keep my distance from girls because of my secret. I saw the teacher and sighed then walked over to the classroom door and the teacher saw me in my dark green shirt and combat pants and boots.

She then just told the rest of the class who I was and all that stuff and since it was a small school there was only one long class and the teacher told me to go sit by the "cool" kids and I stopped turned around and asked if I could go sit by the kids over there and I pointed to the group that had only two girls and like seven guys so that was ideal I thought. She said yea what ever and sat down and while I was walking one of the stuck up jocks said emo and I turned around and was about to cuss him then the kid in the group came up behind me and pulled me back.

I sighed and said, "Hi I'm ryuu what's your name"

"I'm Demyx wha... oh ya you already said your name hehehe" Demyx said kind of annoyingly

The dude that was wearing a bright red shirt came up and said "sup I'm Axel" "sup" I said while looking around the room. I saw one of the girls hanging on his shoulders and she said, "Hi I'm Axsiel"

I said "hi" back and looked at the other girl who was sitting alone by a short blond boy the first thing that came to mind when I saw him was frost pup... I sat in between them and the girl tried to touch me and I backed off onto the "frost pup".

"hi I'm Suki" she said trying to hug me. I just backed away from her.

"Hi I'm Roxas," he said holding a hand out to be shaken so I shook it and laid my head down fell asleep.

I woke up and it was lunchtime and Demyx was shaking me awake saying ''wake up'' I got up and saw all of them standing there waiting. I stood up and Demyx hugged me and I hugged him back and backed up and asked ''what was the for?''

He said ''I like you that's all'' and started twirling around on his tip toes

''umm okay'' I said feeling awkward as axel said '' he's not right in the head so don't worry''

''trust me I wasn't'' I said looking at Suki standing alone and I felt bad for not letting her hug me but I couldn't let my secret out.

''uhh isn't it lunch time?'' I asked as I rubbed my belly.

'' haha yep...Lalalalallala'' Demyx said still twirling

I said ''erm okay''

''is everyone gone yet? '' Demyx asked looking at the clock

''yea u gonna do it'' axel asked him

'' maybe, hey ryuu come here please'' Demyx said looking mischievously he was in a corner where no one not even the security camera could see. ''umm…okay'' I walked over to him and I looked around nervously and he just pulled me in and hugged me tight I was speechless I looked up at him and kissed him and he held me for what felt like hours and I heard Suki and Axsiel saying ''awwww''

I looked up at him and was the happiest I have been in a long time. I snuggled into his chest and he held me tighter... I then heard the bell ring and pulled off him and I asked ''does that mean that we were together and he said ''ya'' and I smiled and I went to my seat and we sat down beside each other. I kept thinking about that kiss and it made me sweat from anticipation.

I heard the bell ring and it was the end of the day and I asked ''hey Demyx can I hang out with you for a while?'' and he smiled and said ''sure'' I then walked with him to his house that was surprisingly close to my house it was only like a 3 min walk from my house and I looked around and saw axel and Axsiel going into the house across the street. And saw Suki going into a house alone beside axels house; and Roxas going into axels house and I just was amazed at how close they were living together ;and I just smiled as Demyx and I walked into his house it was a nice house and he said ''welcome to casa de Demyx''; I smiled when I saw a sitar hanging on the wall and I went and sat down on the couch and then my phone rang and it was my mom and she yelled at me and said ''get home right now you sonuva' bitch'' I said ''fine'' as I slammed shut my phone and Demyx looked at me worryingly and said ''who was that?'' and I said '' my mom I got to go'' he grabbed me and kissed me and I stood there in his arms for what felt an hour I then got a txt from her that said ''hurry the fuck home'' I sighed and kissed him again and walked out.

When I got home I saw the door open and broken glass on the ground and I knew she was drunk so I tried to sneak up to my room so I wouldn't have to deal with her ''where were you?'' she said leaning on the guard rail to the stairs and I said '' at a friends house does it matter?'' she then took me by the thought really hard and I knew this wouldn't be good when she tried to touch me I tried to get away but I couldn't this time and I turned into a black wolf and sat there while she scolded me and beat me I let out a low growl and yelled ''IM LEAVING'' and I stormed off to my room my clothes in my hands *1* I called Demyx when I finally got all my stuff and called Demyx and asked ''umm can I come stay with you for a while?'' he then said happily '' yea come over as fast as possible!'' I hung up and took all my possessions even my collar and leash and I put my collar on and put my leash in my pocket. And I walked to Demyx's house I saw one of the jocks looking at me like he was going to hurt me but I just kept walking and when I hurt footsteps behind me I started to run and when I got there Demyx, axel, Axsiel, suki, and Roxas where all there and I said ''one of the jocks from school was following me.'' Axel turned around and picked up these cool things that are called chakrams (I think that's how you spell it idk though if you review and tell me you get cookie: 3) and he went outside and the second the jock saw axel he ran and I said ''bad experiences?" and he said ''yep''. Demyx then came up to me hugged me and asked where I got a collar and I said ''I've had it since I was a kid '' and he said ''you look good in it'' and I kissed him and winked and said '' thanks'' and I asked all them ''can I could show yall something if yall wont let anyone know?'' they all said ''yes all secrets are safe'' I then told Suki ''since you tried to hug me earlier hug me now'' and she did the second she did I turned in the same black wolf and I sat down and looked at them all coming up the pet my ears and I made a -.- face and they laughed and I started to drag my clothes into the other room and I barked only Demyx can come so he picked up my clothes for me and I went in Demyx's bedroom with him and he sat on the bed and I changed back and he saw my manhood and abs and I could tell it turned him on and I giggled and I kissed him and pulled him closer and kissed again and I put my clothes on and went out of the room and the second I did I got bombarded with questions. "How long

have you been like this?'' ''can you stay wolf for as long as possible?'' ''is that why you are gay?''

I smiled at all of them then I started ''I have been like this for as long as I was born; I can stay as long as I want its just contact with the opposite sex makes me change; I was luckily born gay and not like other wolves I know that fake it.'' I sat sown beside Demyx and axel and I snuggled up to Demyx and he put his arm around me as I watched Roxas trying to get closer to Suki and I made little yips and just watched as he slowly put his arm around her to see her snuggle up to her and when he did Demyx jumped up and said ''this is the worst party ever'' and grabbed his sitar and started to play it and I just watched him and I saw axel go to the fridge and open the freezer and pull out a long bottle and I jumped and said ''yay alcohol''and everyone laughed at my antics I looked back at Roxas and he was holding Suki as she slept I smiled and went over to Demyx and kissed him and took his sitar away and hung it back up and hugged him .

I then went over to axel and Axsiel who have already drunk half the bottle and Axsiel was hammered while axel was normal I looked in the freezer and saw a full bottle and chugged it and when I finished it I only had a buzz and I then asked ''hey Demyx do you have any more?'' and he said ''no but do you know how hard it is to get that stuff?'' my face dropped as did my head into his chest ''ill never do it again I'm so sorry'' I said crying. He hugged me and said '' its okay as long as you promise to kiss me right now'' as he said that I kissed him on lips and at that time axel was hammered so they went to the couch and they were having sex so I kept checking for puke to clean up. And Roxas was asleep with his arms around Suki now and they where spooning and I pointed it out to Demyx and he said '' awwww she finally found some one I was tired hearing her complain!'' I looked up and him and pulled him into the bedroom and he pushed me on the bed and he straddled me.

**LEMON TIME! IF YOU HAVE NO INTEREST IN READING YAOI LEMON SKIP DOWN UNTIL THE NEXT SET OF BOLD CASE LETTERS**!

When he straddled me I looked up at him and smiled and I leaned up and kissed him and I pulled his shirt off and he pulled mine off and he had a perfectly toned body and I kissed him again he started to kiss down my chest then to my stomach and finally he unbuttoned my jeans and I had a boner from seeing him shirtless and he pulled my boxers off and grabbed my manhood and started to lick up and down the shaft and suck the head he then started to deepthroat me and started to hum while doing it and I started to howl from pleasure and I finally came and he drank it. I then flipped him on his back and started trailing down his body and I unbuttoned his pants and he looked at me and I kissed him and I started to blow him the same way he blew me but before he came I stopped and he asked '' can I umm well'' "yes "I said stroking his manhood and sucking the head and he licked his fingers and squeezed one finger into my tight asshole and I moaned from pleasure and he flipped around and into the position to mound me like a dog and I looked back at him and started panting as he put two fingers in and I yelped at the change in size and then he spit onto his and rubbed the spit on his glistening hard on and slowly pushed the head in and I yelped really load from the change in size and from the surprise of his huge piece into me he then started to thrust I came multiple times on his bed and told him I'm sorry then when he was about to cum I asked him to cum inside and he nodded and pushed it in as far as possible and I flung my head back and howled at the pleasure and he pulled out and laid down beside me and kissed me good night and we fell asleep naked with out the covers or anything…

**END OF LEMON CONTINUE READING THE NORMAL NON SEX STORY**

When I woke up I was cold and I curled up into his body and he was the one I love I think I thought while kissing him and falling back asleep.

_**End of chapter one! Did you like? If so r&r plz if so Demyx will cook you some cookies **_

_**Demyx: ''no I won't''**_

_**Ryuu: '' yes you will" **_

_**Demyx: "fine."**_

_**I know there are a lot of mess-ups and I did not have much time to read this over so sowwie people **_


End file.
